


The Picture of Eggsy Unwin

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dorian Gray AU, Eggsy as Dorian, Harry as Harry (Lord Henry), Merlin as Basil, Multi, Rating may go up, canon divergence for both dorian gray and kingsman, characters and pairings to be added, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, modern dorian gray au, the dorian au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (modern) Dorian Gray AU no one asked for.</p>
<p>The photographer Merlin is known for his works, but unbeknowst to anyone, he has taken his best shots of a beautiful young man called Eggsy Unwin. When reminded by Merlin's oldest friend, Harry Hart, that beauty isn't forever, Eggsy wishes that it was himself that could stay unmarred by life, not the photo that Merlin considers his masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture of Eggsy Unwin

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see The Picture of Dorian Gray at the local theatre last week and was inspired.
> 
> Canon divergence ahead (applies to both Kingsman and The Picture of Dorian Gray)!
> 
> You'll notice that I've shamelessly lifted some of the passages from the book. Oops. 
> 
> tumblr: @eggmuffinwrites

The studio was filled with the sounds of London in summer – the incessant traffic, the chatter and shouts of locals and tourists, snippets of music blasted through open car windows, all filtering in through the open windows of the spacious studio that stayed pleasantly cool even in the sweltering heat of July.

From his vantage point on the settee in the corner, Harry Hart could just glimpse the numerous photos coming out of the printer in the other corner, the gleam of light as it reflected off the paper. Lazily, he twirled the scotch in his glass and looked over to the centre of the room over his glasses that had slid down his nose.

In the centre of the room stood a large desk with an even larger monitor, displaying a full-lenght photograph of a young man of extraordinary beauty and in front of it, some feet away, stood the photographer himself, Merlin, who had always attracted speculation and excitement with his enigmatic works and well-hidden personal life. Merlin had seemingly disappeared a few years ago, a fact that had puzzled many a mind in the business, only to resurface a while later with some of the most staggering war photographs ever taken.

As the photographer looked at the gracious and comely form he had so skillfully mirrored in his art, a smile of pleasure crossed his face and seemed about to linger there. But he suddenly closed his eyes and placed his fingers upon the lids, as if trying to erase the image from his mind, or perhaps commit it to his memory for eternity.

''It's your best work, Merlin, the best thing you've ever done,'' said Harry, languidly. ''You must dedicate a whole exhibition to these photos, to this man. Putting just the select few up with other subjects won't do. You must show them all.''

''I don't think I'll exhibit any of them,'' replied Merlin thoughtfully and mirrored the way Harry had looked over his glasses. ''No, I shan't display any of them. Not even my portfolio.''

Harry lifted his eyebrows. ''Any of them? Why on earth did you decide that? You artistic lot are funny. You spend ages chasing the perfect photograph with the right lighting, scene, subject, whatnot, and when you find it, you just hide it away? Listen to me, man, this young man will propel you higher than Iraq did. People will pay extraorbitant sums just to have that face hanging on their living room walls.''

''Harry, you'll laugh at me, but I can't exhibit these anywhere. I've put too much of myself into these.''

Harry stretched himself out on the settee and laughed.

''I knew you would. But it's true all the same.''

''Too much of yourself! I never knew you were so vain, Merlin! You're my oldest friend, so I can tell you this without feeling bad – I see no resemblance between you two. You're quite brilliant in several fields, Merlin, but between the nose and the hair – or lack thereof – you're no beauty. Whereas this young Adonis – '' Harry gestured to the photograph on the monitor, ''looks like he was made out of ivory and rose leaves, if you pardon the poetics. I'm quite sure you two are nothing alike. Complete opposites, in fact. You possess none of his beauty, but he never thinks. This mysterious young man is handsome, but brainless. Perhaps he should be next to your war photos, to brighten up all the destruction and depression. He should be here now, because looking at him, I surely couldn't think, and the weather's too hot for any sort of thinking, anyway. Don't flatter yourself, Merlin, you are nothing like him.''

''You don't understand me, Harry,'' Merlin said with a long-suffering sigh. ''Of course I'm nothing like him. His beauty, my brains, art, what does any of it matter? Only so much that we suffer like hell for our brilliance. The plain and the stupid, they have it good. Who was it that said that happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing or whatever? The moment you make yourself visible, you're in the competition and you can either win or lose, no matter what you're known for. Your wealth, Harry, my art, Eggsy's looks – we all get fucked over by the world.''

''Eggsy? Is that his name?'' asked Harry, walking across the studio.

''Yes. I did not intend to tell you that.''

''Why not?''

''Oh, I don't know. I just like to keep some things to myself, so that I can really enjoy them. Why'd you think I fucked off to Iraq without telling anybody? When I tell people where I'm going, or for how long, it just takes the fun out of it. I suppose you think I've lost the plot now?''

''Not at all, Merlin,'' assured Harry. ''I understand. I'm married. My wife never knows where I am and I never know what she's doing, and I feel it's a perfect arrangement. You need a little secrecy in marriage, Merlin. When we meet up, she tells me the most absurd stories as if we were discussing the weather. I never manage to be quite as entertaining or keep a straight face.''

Merlin regarded Harry. ''I hate way you talk about marriage, Harry. You are a much better husband than you let on.''

''Perhaps, Merlin. But I quite like the way some talk about me. It isn't easy to cultivate an image of a charming prick.'' Harry moved to the large bookcase and Merlin followed him. ''So tell me the real reason why you won't exhibit the photos of Eggsy.''

''I told you the real reason.''

''No, you didn't. Merlin, I've known you for how many years now? I keep forgetting. Ages, anyway.''

Merlin sighed. ''Alright, listen. Harry, I met Eggsy at a party. You know those horrible parties thrown to raise awareness of something or other? Well, I went to one of those because my publicist threatened to have me work together with Banksy if I don't go. So I went. Spent the first hour or so milling about, avoiding small talk like the plague and that's when I saw him. The most beautiful face you've ever seen. So I thought he was someone's armcandy, boy toy or whatever they call them these days. Turns out, he'd broken in to the event.''

Harry's eyebrows shot up. ''Broken in? I like this boy already.''

''Well, yes, apparently he likes to break into parties like that just because he can, and with a face like his, no one's going to question why he's there. And while his beauty is remarkable, once you spend a while with him, he pulls you in stronger and stronger, like gravity. He's captivating, Harry. A bit rough, yes, puts up this horrible arrogant front and can't tell a bulldog from a pug pup, but addictive in some weird way.''

''Merlin, would you listen to yourself. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love. You say that now, but one day you'll tire of that roughness that's so refreshing now. He'll say something, and you'll find it annoying, and that'll be it. Merlin, he's pretty, yes, but at the end of the day, he's just a man.''

''You may not see nothing in him, Harry, but I see everything. You said it yourself, his photo is my best,'' said Merlin, in an almost pleading tone, as if begging his friend to understand. Harry regarded him curiously over his glasses, before walking over to the settee and picking up his glass.

''It is, Merlin. Why don't you let me be the judge. Introduce this Eggsy to me.''

''Never,'' said Merlin immidiately with an air of finality.

''Whyever not?''

''You'll ruin him. I want to keep him to myself.''

''Ruin him? Merlin, he breaks into parties for fun. I rather think he'll ruin me.''

''No, Harry, you are a horrible man. I take back what I said about you being a good husband. You'll ruin him. You'll try to sleep with him!''

''When he looks like that? Of course I'll try to sleep with him!''

''And that's why I won't introduce you to him.''

Merlin's phone buzzed on the table and both men went over to see the message, which was from Eggsy. _There in 5_ , it read.

''Well, now you must introduce me,'' laughed Harry.

Merlin looked at the message and typed back a quick confirmation. He then regarded Harry. ''Eggsy is one of my best friends right now, Harry, possibly the best person in my life,'' he said. ''Don't try to ruin him. He may break into parties, but he is sweet nonetheless. Don't spoil him. Don't try to influence him. Don't take away from me the one person who gives my art whatever charm it possesses. Mind you, Harry, I trust you.'' He spoke very slowly, carefully, deep Scottish brogue giving the words gravity, even though it seemed that each syllable had to be wrung out of the man.

''Bollocks, Merlin,'' said Harry with a laugh.

 


End file.
